Pitch Perfect word one-shots
by popcora
Summary: Pitch Perfect one-shots based around any ship, any word and any plot!
1. Penguins

This word was given to me by @anna47kendrickx on Instagram

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, only the plot line.**

Penguins. They just so happened to be one of Beca's favorite animals, next to red pandas of course. So, when Jesse randomly took her to the zoo one day, she didn't TOTALLY flip out on him. I mean, yeah, there was sarcasm, but it wouldn't be Beca if there wasn't any sarcasm. "Jesse, why are we going to the zoo?" Beca asked buckling her seatbelt, internally excited at the fact that they actually were going to the zoo. "Because it'll be fun." Jesse simply responded. "We're not five Jesse." Beca stared at him. "I know." Jesse took his eyes off the road for just a second to look at Beca. Beca just rolled her eyes at him, turning her gaze to look out the window instead. Jesse turned back to the road, beginning to drum his fingers along to a random beat on the steering wheel.

"Okay, so where to first?" Beca asked upon entering the zoo. "Well, we can go see animals or eat or whatever." Jesse gave a nervous chuckle. "Umm, okay? We should just walk around for a bit, ya know? Be like normal couples?" Beca gave an eye roll, taking the taller brunettes hand. "Yeah, normal couples." Jesse said. Beca took a minute to look him over, but shrugged when he gave her his usual smile. She instead opted to looking for what she wanted to see.

Beca continued to look for the red pandas, paying no attention to the fidgeting brunette next to her. "Oh. My. God!" Beca's eyes went wide, her mouth dropping. Jesses reaction was the same, there was no way she could have figured out, was there? He asked himself. "What?" Jesse asked. "Look at how cute they are!" Beca was practically squealing at the penguins, taking one glance at Jesse before taking his hand and pulling him over to the exhibit. Jesse let out an audible sigh, which he thanked that Beca was too obsessed with the birds to hear it, holding a hand to his forehead, breathing heavy. "Really Becs? Penguins?" Jesse asked. Beca gasped, holding a hand to her heart. "They just so happen to be my favorite animal, next to red pandas of course," Beca proclaimed matter of factly, "and just look, they're adorable!" "Are they as adorable as you?" Jesse asked wrapping his arm around the brunettes waist. Becas smile faded as she turned and glared at him. "What?" Jesse held his free hand up in innocence. "I'm not adorable." Beca grumbled. "Okay, then you're cute." Jesse shrugged. "I'm not cute either." Beca huffed. "Whatever you say baby." Jesse smiled, placing a small kiss on the brunettes lips.

"Hey Jess?" Beca asked, turning slightly to look at the brunette. "Hmm?" Jesse hummed. "I know why you took me here." Beca smiled. Jesse froze. "You you do?" Jesse stuttered. "Yup." Beca smiled. Jesse pushed his hand into his pocket, playing with the small box in side. "Then why?" Jesse asked. "Because, you wanted to take me on a date, and get me lunch, but you knew that the zoo isn't busy on Mondays, so you took me here. On a date. At the zoo." Beca explained. Jesse inaudibly sighed, thank god she doesn't know. "Oh, yeah, definitely." Jesse chuckled, hoping she wouldn't hear how nervous he was. "Yup, and I think we better get some lunch." Beca pointed at a nearby animal themed restaurant that had a fairly decent line. "Oh, um, sure." Jesse said. She pulled him towards the food place, thinking of what to eat.

"So," Beca began, fry in hand, "I think that, I wanna buy a red panda or penguin." Jesse continued to beat his fingers on the table, his head turned to the side as he watched a little kid interacting with a giraffe. "Jesse!" Beca's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and back into reality. "Hmm? What?" He asked turning his gaze to Beca. "I said I wanna buy an animal." Beca said. "Oh, that'd be cool." Jesse said. "Yeah, hey are you feeling okay?" Beca asked, looking directly into the brunettes brown eyes. "Oh, yeah I'm fine, just thinking." Jesse flashed her one of his signature smiles, hoping it will throw her off. "Kay, just checking." Beca returned his smiled, but watched as his fingers didn't stop drumming.

They took their time going around from exhibit to exhibit, waiting until it began to get hot. "Cmon Jess, it's hot out. Can't this wait?" Beca partially whined. They had passed the exhibits multiple times, and here they were, back at the penguins. "No, it can't." Jesse took a shaky breath before he began, reaching into his pocket for the umpteenth time that say. "Okay, um...I've loved you from the first time I saw you, and have fallen more in love with you everytime I see you since. You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen, even if you are sarcastic and rebellious, which make you even more beautiful," Jesse said, getting down on one knee, the biggest smile he could possibly muster on his face, all while pulling a box from his pocket and opening towards Beca, "So, Beca Marie Mitchell, will you marry me?" Beca brought her hands up to cover her mouth, tears already falling down her cheeks, but she didn't care. She managed a small "yes", nodding her head, before holding out her hand, letting him place the ring on it. She could tell, even through the tears clouding her vision, that he wasn't joking. She continued to nod, looking straight into his eyes, switching between them and her hand. He smiled as he picked her up, his hands on her waist, hers cupping his face. After twirling around more than once, he set her down, only to pull her into a chaste kiss.

9 months later….

Beca and Jesse sat at the wedding party table, along with a ton of bridesmaids and groomsmen. "I look like a penguin." Jesse chuckled, looking down at his black tux, paired with a white undershirt and mint blue vest. "Well, at least you don't look like some fairytale princess." Beca looked down at the white dress that flowed out from her hips, ending a beautiful trail. "At least you're my princess." Jesse grinned. "You're such a nerd." Beca shook her head, leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips.

So yeah, life after college turned out to be something Beca would have never imagined. She never imagined to get married to someone, let alone fall in love. But it seems as if destiny was on her side for once. And to think it all happened by the penguins.


	2. Trust

It's been so long since I last posted, goodness. Thank you lovely people for all the love from my last fic, I promise that I will try to post more! Anyway, this just came to me one day and thought it was good enough. I hope you like it!

Bechloe: Trust

She couldn't trust anyone, how could she? At the vulnerable age of just eight, her parents had started fighting, and not just any fighting. Actual fighting. As in screaming matches, even getting as far as hitting. And it wasn't yelling at each other, no, it was yelling at her. The already small third grader. That's when she discovered makeup. It was light at first, just some concealer here and there, to cover her red and tear stained cheeks or the bruises on her thin body. But by the time she was in eighth grade, it turned into a little eyeliner and eyeshadow. Again, by the end of high school, she was wearing a full on mask of makeup. And by high school, her parents had split. Divorce and all. That didn't stop the fighting though. In sixth grade her parents went to court. They each got custody of her. Her mom would yell at her. Tell her she wasn't worth it, or it was her fault. Her dad would hit her. If she didn't have a guy he liked, there was a smack coming her way. Bad grades, another. It was like she was never good enough. She even started to believe them. Believe that she wasn't good enough, or that she would ever be for that matter. Believe that she could never love, or it would fall apart as soon as it started. Until one person came into her life. That person changed everything. With her bright red hair and blue eyes. Her gleaming smile and her loving heart. It took awhile, but it worked. _They worked_. "Becs!" The redheads voice broke her from her thoughts. "Yeah Chlo?" Beca asked, opening her eyes and looking up to see her wife standing in the doorway. "Please don't tell me you're thinking about it again." Chloe gave her a sympathetic look, walking over and taking the brunettes hands. Beca looked down at their closed hands, not willing to let her tears fall, except the one she couldn't help from falling. "Becs, you can't keep thinking about it. We already have Avery, and we're about to have another baby soon." Chloe said, placing their hands on the brunettes small baby bump. "I know Chlo, I'm sorry… I I just can't." Beca forced herself to look up, not caring whether or not the tears fell. Chloe gently unlocked their fingers, bringing her thumbs up to rest on the younger girl's cheeks, swiping her thumbs to brush her tears away. "Becs, we're gonna be fine, okay?" Chloe paused, looking deep into her deep blue eyes, "you have to promise me that you won't shut me out." "I promise," Beca nodded, "I love you so much Chlo." Chloe smiled as a small one crept up on her wife's lips. "I love you too Becs." Chloe pecked the brunette on her lips, standing and laying beside the younger girl. Beca snuggled into the taller girls back, taking her hand and placing it over her swollen stomach, keeping her hand over the tanner one. She sighed happily as she reminisced about the new life that they had created. Even if it had taken year's, Chloe had managed to gain Beca's trust.


	3. Surprise

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back! I'm sorry it's taken me literally** ** _forever_** **to write this, but I'm really proud of it. Benannahollars47 on Instagram help me write this, as she helps me write most of my fics. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters.**

"Grow up, Beca! We both knew this would never work out!" Jesse exclaimed as he paced the shorter brunettes room. "You can't be serious!" Beca said incredulously, tears running down her pale cheeks. She knew the day would eventually come, but not right now. She truly thought they were perfect for each other, given her childhood, but she wasn't ready. Jesse stopped in his tracks, looking the senior in the eyes. He sighed, bending slightly until he was eye-level. "I'm sorry, Beca. It's not you, it's me." Beca had had enough, she didn't need this. "Oh my god! Why? Why isn't this working? Huh? I put everything I had into this relationship! And this is what you do?! You dump me?" She stood up, pacing the room as he was just moments ago. "Beca, it's not like that." "Then what's it like, Jesse? Was I just some fling to get you through college? That I never meant anything to you?" She was yelling by now, but she didn't care. "You know that's not true." "Do I? Because it's what you're implying here! You know what? Just leave, I don't care anymore!" Jesse momentarily dropped his head into his hands, before getting up and walking towards the door. He stole one last glance at the girl he had loved, turning and closing the door behind him.

 **8 months later….**

"Chlo." Beca whined as she made her way towards the redhead, arms wrapped around herself. She laid down on the couch, curling into a ball as she put her head on the older girl's lap. "Oh, well, good morning to you too." Chloe smiled down at the brunette, though it faulted at the look on the younger girls face. "Everything okay, Becs?" Chloe asked, trying to figure out the girl. Beca nodded, taking comfort as Chloe gently ran her fingers through brunette locks. "Cramps." Beca said. "Oh." Chloe merely responded. Aubrey eyed the brunette slightly, knowing that her period had ended just under a week ago, or so she thought. Living in a house with 8 other women in it, someone had to sink up, and it just so happened to be the two who had once "hated each other's guts". She let it go though, assuming it had been something that the younger girl had eaten.

Throughout the rest of the morning, if you could call it that as Beca had woken up at nearly 10, the brunette sought out comfort in the older girl. At one point, Chloe had managed to help the Dj upstairs into bed, willing to cuddle the day away. Beca was thankful it was a Saturday and neither of them had classes, because she was sure she would die due to the immense pain surging through her stomach. "Beca." Chloe had practically whispered, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep, but wanting to gain her attention if she wasn't. "Hmm?" Beca hummed in response, not wanting to disturb the quietness they were in. "Do you want me to grab the heating pad?" The redhead asked gently. "Umm, maybe?" Beca squeezed her eyes shut as another painful cramp ran through her body, groaning slightly. Chloe watched as her small girlfriend blindly reached for her hand, gripping it tightly. She let out a few soft whimpers, gently suppressing her grip on the older girls hand. As the pain slowly went away, Chloe got up and found the heating pad, plugging it in, before putting it on her girlfriends stomach. She walked back around the bed, laying down behind her again.

As the brunette's cramps had gotten progressively worse throughout the day, Chloe had asked, more than once, if seeking help from the hospital would help, to which Beca had shot down time after time again. "Do you wanna see if relaxing in a warm bath helps?" Chloe asked, gently swiping the brunette's hair from her forehead. Beca nodded as Chloe leaned over and placed a kiss on her head, before getting up and going to the bathroom. The younger girl squeezed her eyes shut as another cramp hit, somehow even worse than the others. She had always had cramps during that time of the month, but these were different, not to mention that she wasn't even on her period. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, then again she did have times when they were worse than any other cramps she had had. Either way, she truly did feel like death. Her whole body hurt, and she just wanted to sleep, but every time she would actually fall asleep, another shooting pain in her abdomen would wake her up. "Becs," Chloe said quietly, "your bath's ready, sweetie." "Thank you." Beca looked up at the redhead, smiling fondly, despite the pain. Chloe smiled sadly, rubbing the smaller girl's shoulder.

Chloe helped Beca sit up, giving her a minute to steady herself. She didn't say anything as the brunette turned and slid off the bed, instead supporting her girlfriend. Beca grasped at the taller girl's shirt, her face scrunching as yet another pain shot through her. "Chlo." Beca whimpered, looking up slightly as a few tears escaped down her cheeks. Chloe took pity on the younger girl, pulling her closer and whispering soothing words into her ear. "You're okay, baby, it's okay." Chloe said gently. She continued to hold her girlfriend, waiting until the pain subsided. As the girls breathing began to even out again, they started walking towards the bathroom, Chloe helping Beca out of her clothes and into the tub.

"Becs, I'm worried about you, do you wanna go to the hospital?" Chloe asked rather worriedly. "No, Chlo. I'm just gonna start my period." Beca said. "Your cramps are never this bad." Chloe stated plainly. "Yeah, it's cuz I've been so stressed lately, I haven't had it in like, I don't know. Two, three months?" Beca grimaced slightly as the words left her mouth. "Beca," Chloe chastised, "I really think you should go to the hospital." Beca tensed slightly as she shook her head, opening her eyes and looking at the redhead. "I wanna try some Tylenol first." Beca almost looked pleadingly. "Fine, but if they don't get better, you're going to the ER, okay?" Chloe really didn't want to try it, but she wouldn't deny the brunette, "do you want anything while I'm downstairs?" "Gatorade?" The brunette asked. "Okay, I'll be right back." Chloe said, kissing the brunette's temple before leaving the bathroom.

"How's shorty feeling?" Fat Amy asked as the redhead came into the kitchen. "She seems to be in more pain than before, I don't know what's going on." Chloe sighed softly, running a hand through her hair. "Yanno, back in Australia, this one time I tricked my cousins into thinking I was bit by a dingo. Never happened, I just didn't want to get up and made them do everything." Fat Amy smiled at the memory, not seeing the redheads puzzled expression. "Thanks Amy, but I don't see how that was supposed to help." Chloe sighed again, instead focusing on getting what her girlfriend had asked for. The normally bubbly girl was quiet as she looked for said items, lost in her thoughts. She was scared for the well-being of the girl that was upstairs, not only was she being difficult, she wouldn't go to the hospital, even though she was sure they both knew that was probably their best option at this point. Shaking her head, she reached for a bottle of red Gatorade, somewhat surprised by the fact that they _actually_ had some, before heading towards the cabinet to grab a sleeve of crackers. Continuing her treck, she headed towards the closet down the hall from the kitchen and living room, looking for the bottle of Midol. Her search was cut short though, by a scream of her name. Her head shot up, almost dropping the items in her arms, shooting back towards the living room and bolting up the stairs, as yet another scream was let out, and this time she knew that, for sure, it was Beca.

She could hear sobs coming from the bathroom, making her run just that bit faster. She stopped at the doorway, catching her breath as a strangled "chlo" was called out, barely loud enough to hear if you weren't in the bedroom or bathroom. Chloe's heart broke at the sight of the small brunette in front of her. Tears streaming down her pale cheeks as sobs wracked through her body, panic and worry evident on her face. She gently gripped the smaller girl's cheeks between her hands, trying to calm the brunette. "Hey hey hey, what's happening, Becs? You have to help me out here." Chloe said, taking one of her hands off of Beca's cheek and running it through her hair instead. Beca shook her head as more tears came down her cheeks onto the redhead's hands. "Something…. Something's not, right." Beca breathed through sobs, grasping and holding the older woman's wrists. "AUBREY!" Chloe leaned over her shoulder to yell for the blonde, still trying to soothe the distressed brunette, while trying to not panic herself, "Beca, calm down sweetie." She could faintly hear the pre-med student running up the stairs, though her mind was focused on her girlfriend's well-being. "What's happening?" Aubrey asked, slowing her pace just slightly as she neared the girls. "I don't know!" Chloe panicked as Beca's sobs became louder, turning and facing the other girl, "She's not okay!" "Beca, you have to tell me what hurts." Aubrey spoke softly, trying not to stress the younger girl more. "Somethings…. Coming." Beca panicked.

 **Guest: Any ideas on what it should be about?**

 **50 Shades Of Pitch Perfect: I know! I had such a hard time writing it, but I did it!**

 **AN: So there will be a part two to this story and I am in the works of finishing it up. Again, Benannahollars47 on Instagram, she's amazing, go check her out. We're both working on a few Pregnancy one-shots, most of them being about Beca, but with a good dosage of Chloe and the Bella's thrown in there.**


End file.
